


Something Just Like This

by Stoneinthewater



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Rebirth Severus Snape
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23765197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneinthewater/pseuds/Stoneinthewater
Summary: 斯内普看他的眼神，就像个老头在看离家出走多年的逆子与野女人生下的丑陋孙辈，甚至露出了惊讶又饱经沧桑的笑容。
Relationships: James Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 47





	Something Just Like This

**Author's Note:**

> 食用说明：詹姆/斯内普无差，斯内普重生，算是Once More的AU。  
> 该归罗琳的统统归罗琳。

1.

斯内普看他的眼神，就像个老头在看离家出走多年的逆子与野女人生下的丑陋孙辈，甚至露出了惊讶又饱经沧桑的笑容。

“斯莱特林，你笑什么？”

“没什么。”对方心不在焉，仿佛正怀念死去的逆子，“我还以为你会更强壮些。”

詹姆拔出了魔杖。

这斯莱特林跟詹姆一般削瘦，但长相尖酸刻薄，神情阴沉恍惚，穿着东拼西凑，詹姆一见便瞧他不起。然而转眼，他的魔杖便出现在斯内普手中，围观的斯莱特林们都愣了一下才开始叫好。要知道詹姆向来以身手敏捷自负，便是几个人围着他抢夺，也没有这样快的。

西里斯立刻手握魔杖上前，但斯内普没有进一步攻击，只是带着愉快的神情掂量手中的两根魔杖。他好像根本没注意西里斯随时会攻击他，或者，詹姆不舒服地意识到，他很清楚西里斯不可能拿他怎样，他和西里斯加起来对斯内普也构不成威胁。詹姆入学前除了几个恶咒只练习过飞行，但即便如此他也模模糊糊地意识到，这斯莱特林不是个普通的一年级新生。他根本没看清斯内普是怎么缴了自己的械。

詹姆按住好友，今天面子是已经栽了，西里斯分院后便同家人关系不好，可不能也搭上了他的魔杖。场子可以在别处找回来，走着瞧吧。

然而斯内普却将魔杖抛还给他。

“在走廊里施咒，应该给所在学院扣分，并关施咒者禁闭。”他像个老师似地说，“不过你想再来一回合，我也奉陪。”

“别理他们，西弗。”伊万斯扯住斯内普的袖子，非常嫌恶地白了詹姆和西里斯一眼，她一直莫名其妙地看同院的他俩不顺眼，却喜欢和这个斯莱特林打交道。

“我们走。”

她一手抱着一摞书，红发一甩，迈起步子是头也不回。斯内普怔了怔，瞥了眼詹姆和西里斯，见他们没有偷袭的意思，由着她把自己拽走了。

2.

詹姆不得不承认，他和三个朋友使尽浑身解数，也几乎没法从斯内普这讨到便宜。对方每次都好像能提前知道他们干了什么，要么打破他们设下的陷阱，要么轻描淡写地令他们自食其果。

“就算你让我出尽洋相——虽然你做不到，莉莉也不会更喜欢你。”斯内普抓着他俩的魔杖（西里斯的没被抢走，离胜利近了一步），一脸的忍无可忍，“向她证明我有多糟糕是没用的，你得让她看见你的优点，而且我敢肯定在走廊上随便给同学念咒在她眼里不算优点。”

詹姆一时有点蒙，斯内普这混蛋让他丢脸就算了，居然还污蔑他喜欢那个暴脾气伊万斯。伊万斯老觉得他们在欺负自己朋友，对詹姆和西里斯横挑鼻子竖挑眼，哪怕全霍格沃茨只剩下一个女生，詹姆也不会挑她。

而西里斯居然开始笑，“精彩，我都要对你刮目相看了，鼻涕精。”

他要找个机会跟这傻逼绝交。

“这事和伊万斯没关系！”詹姆大声维护自己的名誉，“我才不喜欢她！”

斯内普又露出了那种老爷子一样的表情，詹姆意识到不管自己怎么说，斯内普都会认定他喜欢伊万斯。真他妈是可忍，孰不可忍。

“好吧，那你就再试一次。”斯内普又把魔杖还给了他。

试就试，他一定要摸清斯内普的路子。哪怕今天打不过他，明天、后天、下个月，也绝对能打过。一旦打赢了斯内普，他要好好叫斯内普偿还对他的羞辱，把说出来的话全吃回去。

3.

有件事斯内普肯定想不到：全城堡的画像都是劫道组的盟友。他们从胖夫人开始（这样夜游回来便不会被关在门外），一点点用新鲜颜料和甜言蜜语讨得了那些城堡故人的欢心，起初是为了寻找密道，后来詹姆意识到，这一便利用来找人也相当不错。

矮妖巴特鲁告诉他，斯内普经常去邓不利多的办公室，两人有时半夜还一块在走廊上散步。

“他是邓不利多的熟人，难怪这么厉害。”西里斯以拳击掌，“肯定是邓不利多训练的他。他们没准是亲戚——鼻子长得还挺像的。”

“如果他是邓不利多训练出来的，你们打不过他就没什么可丢脸的了。”莱姆斯温和地说。

詹姆多少有点赞同，但这不代表他不会继续努力打赢斯内普了。邓不利多训练出来的人，更有战胜的价值，校长应该明白值得培养的永远都是格兰芬多，而非一个与那些下三滥为伍的斯莱特林。

不过首先，他要搞清楚斯内普和邓不利多神神秘秘地是在谈些什么。如果是开小灶，那邓不利多想必也不会介意被几个目标是打倒伏地魔的学生听到。

披着隐形衣蹑手蹑脚溜出塔楼时，他们没料到自己听见的会是这个。

“关于到食死徒内部卧底的事，我建议你重新考虑一下，西弗勒斯。”

“没什么可考虑的。你需要在他那边有人，我是最合适的人选。”斯内普回答，“我尽可能保持了与穆尔赛博他们的友谊，没问题的。这次——”

“据我所知，成为食死徒的固定仪式，是在左前臂烙下黑魔标记。”詹姆看到斯内普本能地抓住了左前臂，就好像它已经开始疼痛，“那是终身性的。”

“有得是比一个烙印更要命的事。”

邓不利多先离开了，斯内普在原地站了一会儿，走向斯莱特林公共休息室的方向。他们四个钻出隐形衣，你看看我，我看看你，都莫名地震撼非常。几分钟前战争还是城堡外的事，然而就在刚才，他们听见一个同龄人已经准备好要为之搭上一辈子。斯内普语中那种冷酷的轻描淡写是他们没听过的，也因此，每个人都知道他是说真的。

“这绝对不能说出去。”詹姆先发话，“穆尔赛博他们可能会杀了他。”

“废话，”西里斯不客气地说，“……但斯内普为什么要做这种事？”

“你们觉得伊万斯知情吗？”莱姆斯皱着眉头，“我前阵子听到他们在为这个吵架，莉莉讨厌埃弗里和穆尔赛伯。”

詹姆心不在焉地哼哼，他并不真的关心斯内普的理由，或者伊万斯知不知道。只是斯内普，那个一看就不是什么好人的斯莱特林，在对抗伏地魔上居然走在了他前面，这真叫他气炸了。要是斯内普真如他和邓不利多所说，一毕业就去食死徒那边卧底，那么没准他这辈子都不可能和斯内普说上话——他的意思是，那么打败斯内普这件事也没意思了。

“我们是不是该回去了？”彼得小声说。

他们确实在这条走廊停留了太久，另外三人都觉得彼得言之有理，于是钻回隐形衣，小心翼翼地回到公共休息室。这会儿是半夜两点，椭圆形房间空无一人，他们聚在火炉边讨论了半天，还是决定告诉伊万斯，因为就算是斯内普，也不该因为这种原因失去朋友。

4.

听说斯内普拒绝了伊万斯，詹姆吃了一惊；不光是他，每个听到消息的人都很惊讶。很少有格兰芬多和斯莱特林的友谊能保持那么久，他一直觉得斯内普跟伊万斯在一起是迟早的事，而且尽管他对伊万斯没兴趣，也能理解到她既漂亮又出色，没几个男生能拒绝她。

听说那是场相当粗暴且狼狈的拒绝，全校都传开了斯内普被伊万斯的告白吓得掉头就跑，跌断一条腿。尽管素日与她不睦，玛丽说到伊万斯在宿舍里哭的时候，詹姆还是油然而生一种同为格兰芬多的责任感，觉得自己应当找斯内普问个明白。

斯内普非但没解释缘由，还叫他尽管去追求伊万斯，一副割舍心头所爱的架势。要说他是造谣，斯内普似乎又对自己的话毫无怀疑，就好像他能看到某个詹姆和伊万斯生儿育女的未来，其他谁也看不到。詹姆实在不能理解这人安的什么筋。

“我没在追求伊万斯，也不可能追她！”他吼道，“既然你这么喜欢伊万斯，就自己去追呀！为什么你又要拒绝她？”

斯内普疲惫不堪地叹了口气，詹姆不喜欢它对自己造成的影响。这人针对伊万斯没意思也就算了，如果是为了那个间谍计划，詹姆发誓，要赤手空拳往斯内普的脑子里钉进理智。

“因为我是基佬。”

詹姆傻了。

5.

伊万斯和斯内普重归于好，在这整件告诉她斯内普的计划、替她出头的事情后，她对詹姆跟他的朋友们也越来越友善了，詹姆不得不承认当莉莉愿意的时候，她还是很可爱的。

可这不代表他想亲吻莉莉。他感觉莉莉对自己印象的改善，一部分也要归功于斯内普对她说的话，这件事就像快不小心吞掉的硬骨头一样，卡在詹姆胃里。

他到底要怎么做，才能让斯内普相信自己不打算追求莉莉？

“你介意这个干嘛？”西里斯被他烦得不行，“斯内普相信你爱上了莉莉又怎样，难道她会因此怀孕？”

莱姆斯拍拍他的肩膀，“大脚板，你还小。”

西里斯对此的回应是一记肘击，莱姆斯推着他的脑袋躲开了。

“跟他谈谈，詹姆。”月亮脸说，“认真地谈一次，不要吵架，不要拔魔杖。”

“特地为了这个去找他？”詹姆嗤鼻，“鼻涕精，我们得谈谈。没什么大事，就是我不喜欢莉莉，别误会。这听着简直跟——”

他停住了，瞪大了眼睛。

——简直跟他想和斯内普在一起，所以要设法排除误会一样。简直跟他下一句就要告白了一样。

这次连西里斯都看出了端倪。

“我操他妈的老天爷哎。”他说，“你起码挑个好看点儿的啊，叉子。”

斯内普倒也没那么难看，这句话詹姆没敢说。

结果他到毕业都不曾跟斯内普谈，不过他们也没像过去那样每周都要打几场。在脑中预演个谈话的开头，詹姆就尴尬得想把自己头朝下栽进地里。这他妈要怎么谈？再说，又不是说斯内普有任何可能会喜欢他，那人看他永远都跟看一个不老实的小屁孩似的。

最近可能没那么像了。自从上了七年级，每当他和莉莉出现在一个场景里，斯内普的目光都悄悄地在他们身上扫来扫去。就是那种，好像看到最后一块小石子卡在沙漏中央的表情。他还在（莫名其妙地）等着詹姆和莉莉在一起，难道不正证明了他对詹姆根本没意思吗？詹姆才不会自取其辱。

发现斯内普不是真去做了间谍，而是选择加入凤凰社的时候，他假装自己没有很高兴。

6.

战争非儿戏。

詹姆花了些代价才学到这一课，同时，他意识到斯内普一早就明白。

那人永远都走在他前面，詹姆仍为此不快，好奇，同时他开始想，那样一定很累吧。

没当成间谍的斯内普玩命地救每个人，由他带着出任务的队伍，从来都是一个不少地回来。不在外面玩命的时候，斯内普就不停地制作魔药，现有材料能做多少就做多少。

直到有一次，他自己没回来。

詹姆带着朋友们违背了大概十几条命令闯到斯内普失踪的区域，看清全身浴血的斯莱特林，詹姆的心跳都停止了。但他当先把斯内普的一条胳膊架在了肩膀上，哪怕斯内普确实已没了气息，他们也要带他回去。既然斯内普觉得自己在凤凰社的意义是保全每个人，那么就该有人确保他永远不会被丢下。

他们莽撞的幻影移形撕裂了斯内普的伤口，万幸那人咳出一口血，证明了自己当下的生存。詹姆抱着斯内普，他俩伤口里流出来的血混在一起。求救信号已发出，他们竭尽所能给斯内普包扎，给斯内普灌下他亲手制作的急救伤药，詹姆真恨自己没学几个治疗用的咒语。

“怎么……又他妈是你……”

你这辈子能说句人话吗？詹姆想，起来给我解释啊，在这之前你他妈还可以为我愚蠢的暗恋羞辱我。要是你死了，这么好的事可就轮不到你了。

不远处传来幻影移形的爆响，是敌是友尚不能分辨。一路奔逃他们早已是惊弓之鸟，西里斯和莱姆斯抬起魔杖，彼得尖叫一声摔倒了，而詹姆俯身，吻上那两片苍白染血的嘴唇。若这是斯内普的最后一分钟，他们的最后一分钟，这就是他詹姆·波特要做的事。

本已闭上的黑眼睛猛然睁开。

万幸，到达的是凤凰社增援。被无限拉长的一刻，好像每个人都注视着这一幕，但谁也没有说什么。

+1.

斯内普回吻，是他恢复到能拥抱詹姆之后的事了。

（全文完）


End file.
